Who Knew
by twiinklestar
Summary: Written for the KuroTomo and KuroFai Challenge. Challenge: Write a in character fanfic for the opposite pairing. KuroTomo


**Who Knew**

**A Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE challenge fic.**

**Rated K plus for Kurogane's potty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or any of it's characters, but I do own my plot.**

**A/N: Umm… so here's the deal. Me or the Wallpaper came up with this _great_ idea that we should challenge ourselves to write a fic for the opposite ship. Lucky me, I get to write a KuroTomo fic. This was incredibly hard to write but since we, KuroFai shippers, are so kind as to at least ATTEMPT to write something, we'd like to challenge YOU to do the same. There's no deadline or anything. Just write for the opposite ship! Fun fact: it's called 'Who Knew' cause I'm listening to that song right now. XP**

"Kurogane…" a soft voice called out to him.

He blinked his eyes as the girl made her way to the window and pushed the curtains aside, allowing the bright rays of sun into the room. The warrior sat up carefully, balancing himself on his right arm for he no longer had a left one to support him.

"It's noon. You should probably get up and walk around a bit." She muttered quietly.

Remaining silent, he took in the young princess in front of him. Her ebony colored hair cascaded down her back in long black waves and he couldn't help but notice the distant look in her violet eyes.

Ignoring her request, he spoke gruffly: "What's your problem?"

She'd been acting like this ever since they'd gotten to Nihon. When the others were around, she would put up a mask like that stupid mage. But when it was only the two of them, her voice and her expression was one of sadness.

"It's nothing Kurogane-san. You musn't worry about me," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and resumed with straightening his blankets. "I'm fine."

'_So she's distancing me,'_ he thought._ 'We've known each other too long to still be using suffixes.'_

She made her way over to him, gesturing for him to lean forward and he did. Then she took the pillow from behind his back, fluffed it and placed it back gently. He leaned back and watched her carefully, his bloodred eyes scrutinizing her, as she continued to wander the room.

Ever since he had first met her, he'd noticed the certain grace in which she did things. Every moment was fluid and her words were sweet honey. All of a sudden, she stopped, her back to him. He heard her sniffle and watched as her arm went up to her face, probably to wipe her eyes.

So there _was_ something wrong.

Ever so timidly, she turned around to face him. A single tear slid down her pale ivory cheek. If only she were closer, he'd surely wipe that horrid thing away.

Her small mouth opened but no sound came out. She looked even more hurt now that her words wouldn't form. Wordlessly, he scooted over to one side of the bed and patted the newly freed space. She forced herself to walk but ended up breaking into a run. She buried her face in his chest and her tears soaked his yutaka. Kurogane's arm remained by his side.

With glassy eyes, she peered up at the taller man. His blank gaze frightened her.

"You… you love him don't you?" she asked between hiccups.

Crimson eyes widened like saucers. _Him?_ The mage?

Tomoyo cried harder. "Don't make this harder Kurogane! You know who I mean!"

He was confused.

By now, tears were pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls and streams made their way down her pretty face.

"Oh Kurogane… Fai-san! You love Fai-san!" she screamed, punching him hard in the chest causing him to choke loudly.

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Kurogane! I didn't mean to! I-I-"

Regaining composure, he exclaimed: "You think I love the mage! Are you crazy!?"

All she could do was blink.

"Y-yes…" she stuttered helplessly. "Don't you?"

"No!" he spat. "Like hell I would love that dumb ass!"

"But… Yuuko-san told me that you two were bound together now. You're his lifeline. You saved his life- twice!"

"So what? I care about the mage, yeah. A lot actually – even if I don't show it. But just 'cos I save his butt doesn't mean I love him. He's the one that got himself into trouble in the first place!"

Her lips formed formed a small 'O'. "Oh. But if you don't love him, then who do you love?"

"You." With that, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

**A/N: *chokes* Well… was terrible… not to mention unbearable. Personally, I think it was completely OOC for Kurogane. GRRR *glares at Wallpaper-chan* Why did you come up with this idea? Well… review!? D:**


End file.
